


world class piece of art

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Pride 2018: 30 Days of S.W.O.R.D. [27]
Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, White Rascals OT4 are all lesbians now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: “Koo-chan,” Kizzy sing-songs at a red light, drumming her fingers on her steering wheel in time with the music pumping from her radio, “don’t you think Rocky doesn’t own enough lingerie?”The question has Koo’s spine stiffening, their eyes widening at the road in front of them. Their mouth is dry; it takes tantamount effort for them to wet their lips, eyes sliding slowly in Kizzy’s direction. Her eyes are hidden by her mirrored sunglasses, but they can almost feel the laughter that must be dancing in them. “Excuse me?”“Kizzy, we’ve had this conversation before. I don’t care about lingerie.” Rocky is annoyed in the backseat, though she stays perfectly in place so Kaito can use her as a pillow.





	world class piece of art

The city Kizzy brings them to for the purposes of shopping is far removed from the conflicts of the S.W.O.R.D. region and though Koo has no reason to believe Aizawa and Bito are incapable of watching over Club Heaven and the White Rascals for the afternoon, they have their concerns and cannot help a little nervous hand-wringing in the passenger’s seat of Kizzy’s pristine white sports car. The vehicle had been a present from Rocky long ago, and while Kizzy was gone to settle the last few touches of what she needed, Rocky kept it safe and clean and serviced for her. Koo often wondered who the car belonged to, but they never thought to ask.

Kizzy drives with the top down, her short hair blown wild by the wind, one arm laid across the top of her door while she navigates traffic with an uncanny ease. Though Koo was certain Kaito would want the passenger seat to sit beside their girlfriend, Kaito opted for the backseat, resting their head on Rocky’s shoulder. The sight is in interesting contrast and Koo peeks in the rearview mirror a few times to look at them together, Kaito’s dark hair against Rocky’s blond.

Shopping as a group has been impossible for the past few months, but the moment they had a chance to breathe, Kizzy dragged them off to the city for a relaxing afternoon. She wants to stock up on more white clothing, more casual cuts and styles, and had waggled her eyebrows in Koo’s direction when she mentioned lingerie. The thought is horrifying, in a way; Koo doesn’t think they can survive if they have to watch their partners model lingerie for them. They already had an extensive collection before ever moving in with Rocky, well aware of their own tastes.

“Koo-chan,” Kizzy sing-songs at a red light, drumming her fingers on her steering wheel in time with the music pumping from her radio, “don’t you think Rocky doesn’t own enough lingerie?”

The question has Koo’s spine stiffening, their eyes widening at the road in front of them. Their mouth is dry; it takes tantamount effort for them to wet their lips, eyes sliding slowly in Kizzy’s direction. Her eyes are hidden by her mirrored sunglasses, but they can almost feel the laughter that must be dancing in them. “Excuse me?”

“Kizzy, we’ve had this conversation before. I don’t care about lingerie.” Rocky is annoyed in the backseat, though she stays perfectly in place so Kaito can use her as a pillow.

Kizzy pouts, twists around to give Rocky the full impact of her lips twisted up in a little moue. “But you’d look so pretty in some. You have an amazing body and shouldn’t let me and Koo-chan put you to shame so much.”

The comment has Koo spluttering, turning around in their own seat. “I don’t think we quite do that, Kizzy. With or without the added effects of lingerie, Rocky is very—”

“But you have to agree she’d look  _ nice _ in something skimpier, or lacier.” Kizzy puts a hand over Koo’s mouth, effectively silencing them. “You like lingerie, you have such good taste in it, so you know as well as I do that she’d look  _ so good _ in it. Wouldn’t you like to see it?”

Heat rushes to Koo’s face and they struggle to answer that question; Kizzy flashes them a knowing smile and hits the gas when the light switches to green. The rest of the car ride is devoid of such conversation; Kizzy sings along  _ loudly _ to the radio, Kaito naps on Rocky’s shoulder, Rocky scowls at the passing scenery, and Koo tries hard not to imagine what Rocky would look like in any of the lacy things Koo owns for themself, or anything Kizzy has.

The effort is a failure, but they should get bonus points for trying so hard.

Most of their trip through the clothing stores in this mall is at least peaceful enough, but it isn’t too long until Kizzy finds the store she was searching for. The lingerie shop is very pristine, brightly lit, everything on display. Koo’s mouth dries once more and they try to keep their expression schooled, tries not to let any of their thoughts from earlier show on their face.

“Good afternoon, ladies.” A sales attendant nods to them from her position on top of a step stool, adjusting the way a pink lace bra looks on one of their mannequins. “Let me know if you need assistance in finding anything.”

“Ladies,” Koo muses to themself, nudging Kaito lightly with their elbow. “Does it ever bother you to be called a woman? I’ve asked myself that question a few times.”

Kaito cocks their head, one lean finger resting on their lower lip. “I suppose not. I’d rather be mistaken for a woman than a man, at any rate.”

“Look at this!” Kizzy is already at a rack, rifling through the contents with an uncanny speed, fingers picking at the fine materials. “So much silk. But Rocky, you like fur, don’t you? Maybe we can find you something with fur on it. I bet you’d look so nice in—”

“We aren’t shopping for me,” Rocky says immediately.

The icy tone of her voice has Koo lifting their head from one of the tables, fingers hovering over a pair of lacy baby blue shorts. Though they know that Rocky has always shunned lingerie in favor of anything else, usually plain cotton in contrast, they’ve never heard her voice carry such a tone over the matter. It gives them pause; their eyes meet Kizzy’s over the top of the rack and Koo shakes their head. Rocky has never told them anything about why she hates lingerie so much, or why she doesn’t seem to like revealing undergarments of any kind.

Kizzy sighs, walking away from the rack. “Rocky, I don’t understand. There’s so much in this shop that would look amazing on you. Why don’t you want to try any of it on?”

“Lingerie is just… It’s an annoyance. It’s uncomfortable, and I don’t need to own underwear just for appearances.” Rocky twists away from her and Koo frowns; they know Rocky is lying. “It’s not as useful as just plain underwear, and it’s a lot more expensive and difficult to take care of. Lace is fragile. Some silk can’t even be laundered. Just leave it alone.”

“I can wash it, if that’s the issue. Or Koo-chan, they know how to take care of lingerie. We both already own it.” Kizzy touches Rocky’s shoulder, stamping her foot when Rocky twists away from her. “I don’t understand. You aren’t being honest with me, are you?”

“Kizzy,” Koo says softly, and Kizzy looks at them, halfway toward reaching for Rocky again. “I’d like to speak with Rocky in private outside of the shop if you don’t mind. You and Kaito, feel free to look for anything you want. We’ll be back shortly, I assure you.”

They hold each other’s gazes for a long moment before Kizzy nods; Koo passes their bags to Kaito and takes Rocky by the arm, pulling her out of the shop and off to the side. By the stubborn set of Rocky’s jaw and her refusal to look them in the eye, Koo can tell she has no intentions of making this easy. That’s fine. Nothing has ever been easy for either of them, and that isn’t going to change now. Just because they have each other and because they finally know themselves, there are bound to be obstacles along the way.

Koo folds their arms over their chest, waiting until Rocky finally looks at them before speaking. “Why don’t you want to wear lingerie? The real reason, Rocky.”

“I told you the real reasons,” she mutters.

“No, you didn’t. You don’t handle the laundry at home anyway, and it isn’t as though we’d suddenly make you.” Koo stretches out a hand to touch Rocky’s cheek, fingers stroking over her jaw until Rocky shudders and leans into the touch, her eyes falling shut. “That’s my girl. What is it, for real? You can tell me anything, you know.”

Rocky tilts her head back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I just… Even with everything done, you know, it’s still very uncomfortable to be looked at sometimes.”

“Looked at?” Koo asks.

“I should be happy now, right? Because Kizzy bit the bullet and let me get my treatments taken care of first, because I’ve had more time to get used to having the body I wanted. And yet…” Rocky shakes her head, and Koo moves forward without thinking about it, slipping their arms around her, trying to comfort her the best they can. “Sometimes, it’s hard to be looked at. Wondering if maybe the hormones and the surgeries weren’t enough—”

“You worry we might not see you as a woman,” Koo says softly.

Rocky shakes her head, vehemently hard, hard enough that Koo’s neck aches in sympathy. “I know you three see me as I am. It’s a  _ me _ problem, not a  _ you _ problem. But I’ve seen you and Kizzy in lingerie, and it’s beautiful, but it’s designed to draw your eye certain places and I guess I still sometimes feel like maybe I’m not enough as I am. It’s stupid, I know.”

“It isn’t stupid. It’s a very real part of living the life we have, of dealing with the problems we have to deal with in our lives. I’m glad you’ve told me, though.” Koo presses a kiss to the corner of Rocky’s mouth, then to her lips, feeling them soften beneath their own. “If you don’t want to wear lingerie, we won’t push you. Now that I understand, I’ll ask Kizzy to back off for you if you like. But you’ve never worn it, to my knowledge. Correct?”

Rocky is quiet for a moment. “Not in years. Not in front of anyone.”

“So maybe you should try. Just in the dressing room, on your own. We don’t have to see. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to do it anymore.” Koo kisses her again, slower and sweeter, smiling against Rocky’s mouth when they feel her arms slip around them in turn. “But if you do like it, then you can keep wearing it. Don’t deny yourself before you truly try.”

When Koo brings her back into the shop, Kizzy already has an armload of lingerie to try on— deposited in Kaito’s arms, that is. She stops short when she sees them, looking back and forth between the two of them. Before Koo can speak, Rocky steps forward.

“One thing,” she says, holding up a single finger. “Just one. I’ll try on one thing, so you better pick your favorite out.”

Kizzy’s face lights up and she darts across the shop, coming back in less than a minute with a white satin babydoll in hand, though Koo’s eyes are trained and they know well that the bottom isn’t even going to make it to the top of whatever panties come with it. She thrusts the get-up into Rocky’s hands, who looks even more confused than before, before shepherding her over to one of the dressing rooms, propping her hands on her hips.

“It’s very simple but I think it fits you,” she says firmly. “So try it on. The underwear is underneath it. And if you like it, I’ll foot the bill for you. Though you should get a few different styles.”

“Kizzy,” Koo says softly, “give her time to figure out if she even likes this.”

Rocky disappears into the dressing room and Koo takes a seat in one of the nearby chairs, intent on guarding the entrance to make sure no one else can go near the door while Rocky changes. In truth, they don’t expect Rocky to come out, nor buy this particular set. It will likely take baby steps if she ever does decide she likes lingerie well enough to wear it, much less wear it in front of other people. Koo is just content that Rocky knows she can lean on them if she needs someone to talk to more than she does about sexy underwear.

Kaito has taken Kizzy across the store to look at something so when Rocky steps out of the dressing room, Koo is the only one there to see her. And they instantly stand up, even though their knees feel like jelly, their hands twitching with the desire to  _ touch. _ The white satin looks amazing against her tanned skin, fitting her body perfectly, accentuating the shape of her. As Koo thought, the babydoll does not reach her waist, much less anything lower. It leaves a strip of bare skin over the top of the white satin panties, a small white bow at the waist.

“O-oh.” Koo chokes on their own words, not sure how to respond to this.

Rocky sighs at them, runs a hand through her hair. “Does it look okay? I don’t hate it.”

“You look beautiful.” Koo shakes their head, because that doesn’t do  _ enough _ to convey how they feel looking at Rocky like this, at the impossibly soft fabric on her skin, defining the softer curves of her body and the harder lines of muscle not quite as noticeable. “If you buy this and wear it at home, I will do literally anything you ask me to do.”

Rocky’s cheeks pink and she shoves Koo, though playfully and not hard enough to knock them back even a step. “Don’t say that. Where’s Kizzy? She should see her handiwork.”

Kizzy hears her name and comes back to them before Koo can call for her; the bags in her hands slip from her fingers as soon as her eyes settle on Rocky, her mouth dropping open just as quickly. Koo covers their mouth to stifle a laughter while Kaito just whistles lowly, coming to stand next to Kizzy.

“You have to let me buy it for you,” Kizzy whispers.

Rocky tugs at the bottom of the babydoll, pinching the fabric between her fingers. “I’m not a fan of lace but I don’t hate this.”

“Satin’s a lot softer against the skin. So is silk.” Koo swallows hard and wonders if the want is as visible on her face as it feels coursing through her blood. “We can look for more satin and silk for you, if you like it. There’s plenty of it in here.”

“Okay.” Rocky nods once, then sighs at all of them. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m going to go back in the dressing room. Just bring me whatever you want me to try on.”

By the time they leave the lingerie shop, Rocky has five sets stowed in a bag for her, purchased by Kizzy as promised, and Koo is ready to take her home and have her model in a more private setting. Kizzy shoots them a wicked smile but Koo only drifts close enough to her to kiss her in thanks, smiling against her surprised little noise.


End file.
